Talk:The Ending of the End - Part 2/@comment-37224955-20191013193104
Review Ending of the end part 2 or My Little Pony Endgame This episode is like the Avengers 4 movie: it reunites all previous characters from previous continuity and they join together to fight Cozy Glow, Tirek and Chrysalis for an epic finale (there is also Tempest from the movie, Autumn's blaze and legions of other characters to fight in this gran finale) But to be fair, every character until the final battle from the good side worked perfectly to lead to such battle: Discord by taunting Tirek to unleash a destructive beam reflected by a fragment of broken Chrysalis' antimagic throne that freed Starlight Glimmer; Glim Glam that frees all the other prisoners with her amazing magic uberpowered magic and then deciding to stay behind to let Spike and the Mane 5 to escape and find Twilight (so the haters of her character will be put on hold), The fillies that studied at School of Friendship and also the New Mane 6 act to reunify the severed ties of friendships and help to shine the beacon of hope and friendship in the darkest hour of the show and now all races are united against a common foe and the Cavalry arrives when The Mane 6 are about to be wiped from existence in a last desperate gamble to recover Grogar' s bell For the villain part I found fascinating the difference of behaviour of the trio that even in this last episode is shown: Tirek is 'afraid' of Windigos and the danger that they pose and want to blast them ASAP, Chrysalis wants to let devastate Equestria and then take care of them so the desperate ponies will kneel to their Dark Saviour and Cozy Glow, well she wants even more power from Grogar's bell. I greatly appreciate that Twilight 'summoned' the Elements of friendship of the past (Six Pillars) present (Twilight and the Mane 5) and the future (New Mane 6) to deliver the super flashy tri rainbow laser attack to depower both the villain and disable the Bell. And the retribution for the villains is well deserved: petrified but aware of surroundings for all eternity (or until Generation 5) and who cares if Cozy Glow is a filly? Her crimes about destruction of magic, attempted murder of Royalty and treason with daemonic and xenomorpic enemies is worthy of such punishment (to be fai the only time that Celestia surpassed such rage was with Starlight Glimmer in Royal Problem, but hey that was for a noble cause) With this episode I feel like a road has come to its full circle: Celestia made twilight her pupil student and then Leader of the elements of harmony, Twilight became an alicorn, princess of friendship and amabassador of friendship 's crusade all around the world; Twilight by forgiving Starlight Glimmer and making her pupil became the master/teacher like Celestia before: Starlight Glimmer helped to reform a dangerous threat to Equestria, saving with a talk the elements of Harmony and pushing her mentor to fight for School of friendship; and the students and the new Mane 6 from this school create a web of friendships that helped to reinforce and save Equestria in this gran finale......and new generations will keep the legacy started 9 years ago when a wise long lived alicorn decide that a gifted nerd unicorn to follow the road of friendship from a small town: Ponyville Final vote: 10 (is there any doubt?)